Promise
by brb-imfangirling
Summary: "I'll be okay, don't worry" Gilbert started walking out of his brothers house and to his car. "Maybe you should stay at your brothers for the night? It's snowing pretty hard and there'll be a lot of ice on the road." "I'll be fine I promise." PruCan I wrote myself for my birthday


"I'll be okay, don't worry" Gilbert started walking out of his brothers house and to his car.

"_Maybe you should stay at your brothers for the night? It's snowing pretty hard and there'll be a lot of ice on the road."_

"I'll be fine I promise. I've been in worse weather than this okay?" he reassured his partner as he got in his car. "Besides, I don't really want to be here when he has his boyfriend over. They're so awkward it make **me** feel awkward." He heard the man on the other end laugh a bit; he smiled to himself a bit.

"_I'm still worried Gil. There was a warning on the news not to drive around… I really don't want to take the chance with you getting hurt."_

"I know, but I swear to God that I will get home safe."

"_Gilbert please-" _

"I gotta go sweetie, I love you and I'll see you in about half an hour or so okay?"

"_Gilbert! Wait-"_ And with that, he hung up and backed up out of his brothers drive way.

After a few minutes and getting tired of the silence, he turned on the radio. The song _**I'm a Believer**_ was on and he started singing along to help occupy his time and make the ride go by faster. After he got tired of singing like a loser alone in his car he started messing with the contents of his pocket and smiled as he remembered his plan for when he got home.

Finally, he was on the highway and was now only about fifteen minutes from the house he shared with his boyfriend of three years.

**~oOoOoOo~**

Matthew sat curled in a blanket on his couch, holding his phone in his hands. He had been watching some movie that didn't seem like a complete waste of time, but that was before his idiotic boyfriend decided it would be a great idea to drive home at night. In the middle of a storm. With ice coving the road and after they sent out a warning that even said to stay inside and refrain from driving. He loved the man, he really did, but sometimes he just wanted to strangle the man.

He tried to turn his attention back the flashing screen, but he couldn't help but to look down and check his phone. What if Gil tried to call or text him and he didn't hear it? He wanted to make sure he didn't miss any messages or called, just in case he happened to get in trouble or decided to return to his brother's like a _sensible_ person. But, alas, every time he looked down or though he heard it go off it was just his imagination mixing with his worry. He sighed as he set his phone on the table in front of him and laid down, pulling the blanket over him and trying to watch the movie.

That only lasted a few minutes. His phone started ringing and he internally yelled at his stupidity for picking such an annoying tone. He sat up and looked at number. The number on the caller ID wasn't one he recognized, but he answered anyway.

"Hello, Matthew Williams speaking."

**~oOoOoOo~**

Gilbert pulled his phone out to check the time, the clock in his car was off and he never bothered to see by how much. He normally would wait until he got to a light or a stop sign before checking, but he wanted to make sure he wasn't going to be home too much later than what he had told Matthew. The man was already worried as is and he was pretty sure he was just the slightest bit pissed off.

He looked up just in time to see a semi on the wrong side of the road speeding toward him. The last thing he saw and heard were the bright white light of the truck and the loud _crash _of metal hitting metal. Everything was black after that.

**~oOoOoOo~**

Matthew dropped his phone and sat staring unseeingly at the TV for five minutes until the tears started flowing. He had just gotten off the phone with a man from the hospital calling to tell him that his lover had just been in an accident and was currently being looked over in the ICU. He sat crying for about ten minutes before deciding he should go and see if he would be okay. All that the doctor told him was that Gilbert's car had been hit by a semi that was driving on the wrong side because of the driver falling asleep and was tolled and his injuries. His leg had been crushed and at least one of his arms was broken. He has serious head trauma caused by his car nearly flipping and his breathing is very shallow.

He ran to his room to grab his coat and shoes before running to his car to go and check on his lover.

After a twenty-six minute drive and a fifteen minute wait time, he was finally allowed to see him. He walked into ICU room 17 and gasped at the sight he was greeted with, covering his mouth. He could feel new tears streaming down his face as he looked Gil over. His left arm was completely covered in bandages and he was in a neck brace. Most off his chest was covered in the same bandages as was his head. His face was bruised and cut and both his legs were in casts and being held up by slings. A mask was over his mouth and nose to make sure he could breath and he had an IV in his better arm, pumping blood into him. He was hooked up a few different machines; the only one Matt recognized was the heart monitor that was beeping ever second or so.

Matt fell into the chair next to the bed, his arms wrapped around himself tightly. The nurses finished checking over Gil before leaving the two alone for a few minutes. Matthew rests his head on the bed next to Gilbert's shoulder and continues to silently cry.

"God damn it Gil, I told you you should have stayed there. You would be safe and sound if you did. Why can't you ever listen?"

**~oOoOoOo~**

Every day until Gilbert woke up and every day after, Matthew visited. They had found out that he had lost most of his memory of the last four or five years. Matthew was so excited to finally talk to Gil, but he was greeted with a "Who are you?" and a tilt of the head instead of the excitement he was hoping for. He went home and cried after. A week or so after he woke up, he started acting a bit weird when Matthew would visit; he wouldn't meet his eyes, he would stare and quickly look away when Matt looked at him, and he seemed to blush when Matt hugged him before leaving. Matthew had spent the last few days trying to figure out if he was for sure going to be okay.

**~oOoOoOo~**

The day they found out he would have to get his arm amputated was one of the worst of Gilbert's life. He had woken up one day in a hospital all bandaged and beat up to find out that he had been in a horrible accident driving home. He stared for a few minutes while the doctor checked him over before the most beautiful person he'd ever seen ran in. The only thing he could think to ask after staring for a moment was "Who are you?" He could have smacked himself if it wouldn't have hurt so much. After a week Gilbert finally admitted to himself that he was in love with the man. His only problem being that a man that beautiful must have had a girlfriend or boyfriend, so he didn't have a chance.

He was sitting with said man; his name was Matthew, right now, waiting to go for them to take his arm away. He figured now would be as any good of time to find out if he was available.

"Hey Birdie?" he started calling him that after a nurse scared him and the sound he made as he jumped sounded like a frightened bird. Matthew looked over at him, shocked to hear him talk after the long silence. "Yeah Gil?" Gilbert started messing with his hands in his lap. "I was just wondering if you had a boy friend or..." he trailed off and Matthew looked a bit taken aback before smiling. "Actually, I do. His name is Gilbert Beilschmidt and he's the most awesome man I've ever meet." Gilbert looked down sadly after he said he had one, but quickly looked up when his name was said. "Wait, how did you know I was going to ask if you'd be my boyfriend?" Matthew laughed at his confused expression and hugged him with the promise of coming back as he was wheeled into the operating room.

**~oOoOoOo~**

Gilbert and Matthew had been dating for a few weeks when he was finally able to leave. Matthew had already told him that he could move in with him and he was excited. He was sitting on his bed going through his bag of belongs the hospital had been holding on to. Matthew would be there in about fifteen minutes to take him home and he wanted to see what clothes he had to work with until they got his clothes from his brother house.

He continued digging until he felt his fingers brush against a small soft box. Curiosity peaked he pulled it out and opened it. Inside was a beautiful ring with a simple white gold band and a single ruby in the center. He pulled the ring out and turned it between his fingers. He studied it for a few more minutes before hearing a knock on his door. He quickly put the ring back in the black box and the box back in the bag before yelling come in.

Matthew walked in with a nurse who was holding a stack of papers. Gilbert stood and hugged Matt before turning to the nurse. "So can I go yet?" The nurse looked over the papers and reminded him to take his medication and to try not to bend down or do any sort of lifting for a bit before handing the papers to Matthew and showed them out the door.

Gilbert smiled widely as he exited the building. He had been stuck in that room for far too long and he was happy to finally be out. They were in the car driving home when they pasted a park. "Hey Birdie? Can we go to the park real quick? Please?" Matthew looked at him and smiled "Fine but just for a few minutes, promise?" Gil ran out the door when Matt parked "I promise. Now follow me!" Gilbert grabbed his hand and dragged him to a grassy area before taking both his hands and kneeling.

He pulled the box out of his pocket and looked into his eyes before taking a shaky breath. "Matthew Williams I know I haven't known you for all that long, and I won't be surprised if you say no or anything, but I love you. And I was looking through my bag before you showed up and I found this." He opened the small box to reveal the ring and Matthew gasped. "The only thing I could think of while looking at this ring was you and how perfect you are to me. And h-how much you mean to me. I've only known you a few months but I would be honored if you would do me the favor of making me the happiest man alive. Matthew Williams, will you marry me?" Matthew started at him with a hand covering his mouth and tears rolling down his face before he attacked the man kneeling in front of him. "Yes! Oh god yes! I would be honored to marry you Gilbert." He pressed his lips against his before pulling away laughing in disbelief. He took the others hands and pulled him into a hug, whispering "I won't let you leave this time, I promise."

**AN: Sooo, today (yesterday technically) is my birthday! Finally 15 and wanting to go back. But anyway I decided to write myself a birthday fic and this happened and I love it! I hope you guys enjoy my present to**


End file.
